The Long lost Curtis Sister
by Gothic Arctic snow Wolf
Summary: Its been six months since Johnny and Dally died and things are going good. But one day they find out about Ponygirl. The Curtis brothers long lost sister. What lies ahead for the Curit brothers?
1. Chapter 1

Pony's POV

It's been six moths since Johnny and Dallas's death and things have been going good. I was still getting strait A's and was champion on the track team. Darry's boss said he was doing such a good job next school year he can go to a community collage. Darry's thinks he'll most likely study medicine and become a doctor. Sodapop is going to start night school at the beginning of the next school year. Him and Steve. They'll both go to a community collage and study auto mechanics. Steve doesn't treat me as if I'm a tagalong anymore. He even invites me to places from time to time. Two-Bit sort of tries hard in school. Not that hard. Just really enough to get by. Cherry Valence and I hang out a lot more. Her parents don't seem to mind. They like me. Mostly because I get strait A's and I saved those kids in the burning church. But the gang will never be the same without Johnny and Dally. Darry, Soda, and me were walking home when were saw five Soc'es beating up some girl. She looked like a Greaser. She was beating them real good but there was just too many of them.

"We have to help her," said Soda.

I went and talked one of them. Darry was beating the tar out of another. And Soda was punching one real good. They eventually ran off. Two-Bit and Steve saw what happened and came running over. The girl was wearing a black t-shirt with jeans with holes in the knees and was wearing sneakers. She had light brown hair and gray eyes. She was starting to get a black eye on her right eye and there was a cut that started forming a bruise around it. There was a backpack not to far from her.

"You alright kid," Soda asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me. My names Ponygirl Curtis. And yes it's my real name. Its on my birth certificate."

"Your last name is Curtis," Darry asked.

"Yeah. I've been walking for three hour from the town a tiny bit far from here. Not Windrexvill the town in the opposite direction. I'm here looking for my brothers Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy."

"I'm sorry but we don't have a sister. Me, Sodapop, and Ponyboy."

"Wait Darry remember that note we found last night," Soda said.

I remembered last night to.

Last night

I was reading a book and Darry was reading the newspaper. Soda was looking for the photo album and when he came back he had a shocked look on his face.

"You okay little buddy," Darry asked.

"Your both not going to believe this."

In his hand there was a piece of paper. Darry opened it. It had mom's handwriting. It was dated a little bit after I was born.

Dear boys,

I don't know were we'll be when you read this but there is something you should know.

We didn't tell you earlier because you were too young to understand.

You have a younger sister. Her name is Ponygirl. The reason she doesn't live with us is because we can afford a new baby right now. I was away at your aunt Anne's while I was pregnant with her. She'll be living with your aunt until we can afford to take care of her.

Your aunt and me keep in touch and if anything were to happen to your father and me the state will let them know. I hope you boys understand.

Love,

Mom

We were in shock. We had a sister.

"I also found this," Soda said handing the picture frame to Darry. It was a birth certificate. The name on it was Ponygirl Curtis. We understood why mom and dad kept this secret. We couldn't believe we had a sister.

Present Time

"So you are our sister," Darry asked. She nodded with a smile on her face. Darry, Soda, Ponygirl, and me all got in one big group hug.

"Even if we just found out last night you existed I can't believe we finally get to meet you."

After we stopped hugging Darry Looked horrified.

"Your cheek is bleeding bad. We need to take you to a doctor."

Darry, Ponygirl, and me were in Darry's car and Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda in Two-Bits car. The hospital wasn't very far. We were able to see a doctor right away.

"Its not that bad," the doctor said. "But she'll have to keep it covered for a while and clean it with this disinfected."

He gave us the prescription and put a banged band-aid on her cut. We got in the cars. Darry, Ponygirl and me were going to get the disinfected while the others were going back to our house. We were now a happy family with our sister who we never new existed till now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboy's POV

We were back home drinking soda and eating pizza.

"So Ponygirl," Darry asked."Why did you come down here?"

"Our cousin, who hates my guts, started a fight and she sort of really hurt one of the kids and is framing me."

"Why does she hate your guts?"

"Well because I get straight A's, boys really like me, I'm a softball star, and I'm a Greaser. She a true Soc. All she needs is the money."

"So you're a Greaser," said Steve. "How much of a Greaser are you?"

"Well I fight in rumbles, wear hair grease; wear ripped dirty jeans with black t-shirts and sneakers or boots. But I don't smoke because I need to stay fit for softball. I chew on gum or a toothpick instead."

"Now that's a true Greaser," said Two-Bit.

"Well how bout after dinner we play some soft ball?"

"Good idea Sodapop. I'll go find the equipment."

After dinner we played softball for quite a while. Ponygirl is the best out of all of us."

"So Ponygirl," I asked "What possession do you play on the soft ball team?"

"I play back up pitcher, second base, and I bat at every game."

"I could sure use you on the Jr. High softball team."

We turned and saw the Jr. High softball coach.

"Sally green. Jr. High softball coach. I heard about the Curtis sister coming and heard about her softball skills. With your permission, when she comes to school on Monday, can she be on my softball team?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. Practices are after school every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Games are on Saturday. See you Monday."

Well now we'll have something to do every Saturday. We then went back to the house and chilled. A little later Two-Bit and Steve went home. Ponygirl has Soda's old bedroom. I felt glad knowing that my baby sister was here to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Ponygirls POV

I'm finally starting my first day of school. I am in the 8th grade. I had history first. I walked in and went up to my teacher.

"Hi. I'm the new girl. Ponygirl Curtis. Where do I sit?"

"You sit up front Curtis."

"Uh my first name is Ponygirl."

"I only call children their real names. Names like Brian or Annabelle."

I just sat down. She must really hate my name. That or she knows I'm a greaser.

"Now who can tell me about the Boston Tea Party? Curtis."

"The Boston Tea party was when the Americans dumped the tea so they wouldn't have to pay the taxes for it. They disguised themselves as Native Americans so they wouldn't get caught."

"Correct Curtis."

"My names Ponygirl."

"You're just like 2 of your older brothers. Michael and Patrick."

"You mean Ponyboy and Sodapop."

"Go to the office. I had enough of your nonsense."

I just got up and left. I thought I was going to cry. When I got there I went to the principal's office. I walked up to him and handed him the note.

"You cause disruption in class Miss Curtis."

"Well it's just she kept calling me by my last name. She never called me by my first name. She said it was a silly name and wasn't proper."

"What's your full name?"

"Ponygirl Michele Curtis.'

"That's a unique and original name."

"My father was an original person."

"I remember your brother had the same problem. Ponyboy and Sodapop. You're not in trouble. It's her own fault. I'll put you in a different class."

"Thank you."

I went to my new class.

So you're the new student. What's your name Miss Curtis?"

"Ponygirl."

"That's a lovely name. Your seat is right over there."

The rest of the day went smooth. After school I had soft ball.

"Uh coach can I ask you something? How'd you know I was coming?"

"My sister was your old softball coach. She knew about you coming here."

I loved softball. I even made some new friends. After practice I saw Ponyboy and some other girl.

"Ponygirl. This is my friend Cherry valence. Cherry this is my sister Ponygirl."

"Nice to meet you Ponygirl."

"Nice to meet you too Cherry."

We talked all the way home. I told Ponyboy about the name thing. He and Sodapop had the same problem. Even Soda remembered having that problem. I helped with dinner and did homework before going to bed.


End file.
